Zilong's Stubborn Interview
by SilentNinja
Summary: My eighth oneshot. If Life isn't precious to the Little Dragon, an Interview with him might reveal what he thinks about everyone and the three kingdoms. Just random fanboy questions.


Disclaimer: I don't own jack.

A/N: Wasting alittle more time before I finish chapter 13 of KUF: Crimson Tide.

Zilong's Stubborn Interview

* * *

The Interviewer: We're live outside awaiting the success of the Northern Campaign near Gu vally and I'm here with the one who is called The Little Dragon himself.

The camera scan directly at Zhao Yun's position with his assistance Deng Zhi. They both are on their horses.

The Interviewer: Mr. Zhao, It's a pleasure to be here interviewing you. I know you're not feeling quite as your usual self because you wouldn't have been stationed here.

Zhao Yun: ……

Deng Zhi: He's kinda getting use to it.

The Interviewer: So, where do we start? Hmm, what's the greatest thing that happened to you?

Zhao Yun: Chang Ban….

The Interviewer: The least thing that happened to you ?

Zhao Yun: Lady Fan's marriage proposal….

The Interviewer: Wei?

Zhao Yun: The best

The Interviewer: Wu?

Zhao Yun: Neutral

The Interviewer: Shu

Zhao Yun: Weak….

The Interview: But that'll all change once this expedition is over. Chang An is right ahead.

Zhao Yun: Perhaps, but…

The Interview: Hmm?

Zhao Yun: nothing…

The Interviewer: Ok, Best scenario?

Zhao Yun: 208

The Interview: Favorite Battle?

Zhao Yun: Guan Du, love to see Yuan Shao get his noble ass whipped.

The Interview: Favorite weapon

Zhao Yun: Fierce Dragon/Raging Dragon

The Interview: Favorite character

Zhao Yun: Liu Bei

The Interviewer: The best ruler

Zhao Yun: Cao Cao

The Interviewer: Best character

Zhao Yun: Sun Quan….

The Interviewer: Yeah, I don't like him anyway. But he is without a doubt.

Zhao Yun: ……

The Interviewer: Lu Bu?

Zhao Yun: Strongest Man under Heaven

The Interviewer: Guan Yu?

Zhao Yun: The God of War

The Interviewer: Gan Ning?

Zhao Yun: The great Lethivan of Wu

The Interviewer: Ma Chao?

Zhao Yun: The last stallion of Justice

The Interviewer: Xiahou Dun?

Zhao Yun: The pheonix's Fury

The Interviewer: Dian Wei?

Zhao Yun: The coming evil

The Interviewer: Xu Zhu?

Zhao Yun: Crazy Tiger

The Interviewer: Zhang Fei?

Zhao Yun: The strength of thousands

The Interviewer: Pang Tong?

Zhao Yun: The Fledging Phoenix

The Interviewer: Wei Yan?

Zhao Yun: The Dragon's Fury

The Interviewer: Zhuge Liang?

Zhao Yun: The Dragon's Ascent

The Interviewer: Cao Ren?

Zhao Yun: Heavenly Turtle

The Interviewer: Pang De?

Zhao Yun: The Pride of Xi Liang

The Interviewer: Taishi Ci?

Zhao Yun: Demon Slayer

The Interviewer: Lu Xun?

Zhao Yun: The hero of Yi Ling

The Interviewer: Zhou Yu?

Zhao Yun: The hero of Chi Bi

The Interviewer: Huang Gai?

Zhao Yun: The Sun family's Godfather

The Interviewer: Sun Ce?

Zhao Yun: King of Wu

The Interviewer: Zhang Liao?

Zhao Yun: The hero of He Fei

The Interviewer: Sima Yi?

Zhao Yun: King of Jin

The Interviewer: Sun Jian?

Zhao Yun: The Tiger of Might

The Interviewer: Huang Zhong

Zhao Yun: The bow of Wisdom

The Interviewer: Lu Meng?

Zhao Yun: White Tiger

The Interviewer: Sun Shang Xiang

Zhao Yun: The Tiger Goddess

The Interviewer: Huang Yue Ying?

Zhao Yun: The Dragon Goddess

The Interviewer: Zhu Rong?

Zhao Yun: Goddess of Fire

The Interviewer: Xing Cai

Zhao Yun: Empress of Shu

The Interviewer: Da Qiao?

Zhao Yun: Mortal Beauty

The Interviewer: Xiao?

Zhao Yun: Fatal Grace

The Interviewer: Zhou Tai?

Zhao Yun: Blade of Loyalty

The Interviewer: Jiang Wei?

Zhao Yun: The Dragon's prodigy

The Interviewer: Zhang He?

Zhao Yun: The Peacock King

The Interview: Ling Tong

Zhao Yun: The Monkey King

The Interviewer: Hahahahah, too true. No wonder he's wielding nunchucks.

Zhao Yun: Yeah…

The Interviewer: Xu Huang

Zhao Yun: Avatar of Strength

The Interviewer: Xiahou Yuan

Zhao Yun: The bow of Valor

The Interviewer: Guan Ping

Zhao Yun: The sword of Fate

The Interviewer: Diao Chan

Zhao Yun: Enchantress of Might

The Interviewer: Dong Zhuo

Zhao Yun: Minister of Chaos

The Interviewer: Cao Pi

Zhao Yun: Emperor of Wei

The Interviewer: Yuan Shao

Zhao Yun: King of Kings

The Interviewer: Meng Huo

Zhao Yun: King of Tribesmen

The Interviewer: Cao Cao

Zhao Yun: The Phoenix of Chaos

The Interviewer: Liu Bei

Zhao Yun: The Dragon of Virtue

The Interviewer: Sun Quan

Zhao Yun: The Wolf of Legacy

The Interviewer: Zuo Ci

Zhao Yun: The Sage of Life

The Interviewer: Zhen Ji

Zhao Yun: The Goddess of Sorrow

The Interviewer: And you are….?

Zhao Yun: The God of Heroes

Deng Zhi:…..

Deng Zhi gives a sad face of agreement and that brings an end to the interview.

A soldier: My Lord, grave news, Jie Ting has falling!

Deng Zhi: Impossible? We have gone so far to achieve the grand victory!

Zhao Yun: Kind sir, it's time we take our leave back to Han Zhong. Thanks for the interview anyway. Farewell, perhaps forever. It's over…this whole Romance of the Three Kingdoms…

The two gentlemen left leaving the Interviewer alone till those Wei soldiers came along.

Cao Zhen: Any Shu troops hidden around here.

The Interviewer: Nope, they all retreated back to Han Zhong. I suggest you do the same returning your troops back to Chang An.

The Interviewer left the scene wandering the windy valley.

Fin


End file.
